The World of 1982
West Europe The Kingdom of the Netherlands ( (Dutch: Koninkrijk der Nederlanden) is a neutral country who is not a member of NATO or the European Economic Community. The North Atlantic Treaty Organization (or for short NATO) consist of Belgium, Canada, Denmark, France, Iceland, Italy, Luxembourg, Norway, Portugal, United Kingdom, United States, Greece, Spain and Turkey.The Belux Customs Union is an economic union in Western Europe comprised of Belgium and Luxembourg. East Europe The People's Republic of Albania is a puppet state of the Soviet Union and a member of the Warsaw Pact. The Warsaw Treaty Organization of Friendship, Cooperation, and Mutual Assistance (or for short the Warsaw Pact) is made up of the People's Republic of Albania, People's Republic of Bulgaria, Czechoslovak Socialist Republic, German Democratic Republic, People's Republic of Hungary, People's Republic of Poland, Socialist Republic of Romania and the Soviet Union. South America Suriname, a constituent country of the Kingdom of the Netherlands with full autonomy, except in areas of defense, foreign policy, and nationality, and participate on a basis of equality with the Netherlands Antilles , Netherlands East Indies and the Netherlands itself in the Kingdom of the Netherlands. Caribbean Netherlands Antilles consist of the islands of Aruba, Bonaire, Curaçao, Sint Maarten, Saba and Sint Eustatius. The Netherlands Antilles is a constituent country of the Kingdom of the Netherlands with full autonomy, except in areas of defense, foreign policy, and nationality, and participate on a basis of equality with Suriname, Netherlands East Indies and the Netherlands itself in the Kingdom of the Netherlands. Middle East The same countries as in OTL. Africa The same countries as in OTL. Mainland China and Mongolia Mainland China, the Chinese mainland or simply the mainland, is a geopolitical term that refers to the area which made up former Empire of China until 1912 but as of 1982 consist of the countries of United Republic of China, Second East Turkestan Republic, Republic of China-Nanking, Mengjiang united autonomous government and the State of Manchuria. Map showing China as of 1982 (Blue) United Republic of China is a republic consisting of the Free Chinese provinces of Qinghai, Gansu, Yunnan and part of the province of Sichuan, with the United Republic of China capital being in the city of Xining. (Dark Red) Second East Turkestan Republic (Russian: Восточно-Туркестанская республика, Chinese: 東突厥斯坦共和國 ) also known as the East Turkestan Republic, is made of the former Chinese Xinjiang province and is a Soviet-backed Turkic People's Republic, founded in 1944, with its capital being in the city of Ghulja. (Dark yellow) Republic of China-Nanking consists of all China which was under the control of the Empire of Japan at the time of its founding. The Republic of China-Nanking is a member of the Greater East Asia alliance. (Brown) Mengjiang united autonomous government (also known as the Kingdom of Mengjiang) is an autonomous area in Inner Mongolia, operating under Japanese control and consist of the Chinese provinces of Chahar and Suiyuan. The Mengjiang united autonomous government is a member of the Greater East Asia alliance. (Light yellow) State of Manchuria (also known as the Empire of Manchuria) is a Japanese puppet state in Manchuria and eastern Inner Mongolia, governed under a form of constitutional monarchy. The State of Manchuria was seized in 1931 by Japan following the Mukden Incident and in 1932, a sympathetic government was established, with Puyi, the last Qing emperor, installed as the nominal regent and emperor who ruled the State of Manchuria from 1934 until his death in 1967 when he was succeed by his younger brother Pujie who is still the Emperor of Manchukuo as of 1982. The State of Manchuria is a member of the Greater East Asia alliance. (Red) Mongolian People’s Republic the same country as in OTL. (Green) Tibet, an independent country consisting of the same territory as it had in OTL. (Gold) Japanese Formosa, which is part of the Empire of Japan and Japanese Korea, which is part of the Empire of Japan. Territories of the Empire of Japan Karafuto Prefecture, which is the Japanese administrative division corresponding to Japanese territory on Sakhalin. Japanese South Sea Mandate, consist of several groups of islands including Kwajalein, Palau, Saipan, Truk, which is the main forward anchorage for the Japanese Imperial Fleet, Majuro and Jaluit Atoll. Hong Kong and Macau British Hong Kong (英屬香港) is a British dependent territory under British administration. Portuguese Macau is a Portuguese Overseas Province under Portuguese administration. South Asia Dominion of Ceylon also known as Sri Lanka is a parliamentary democracy, with the Queen of the United Kingdom being the Queen of Ceylon; it has its own prime minister, local government and parliament. Islamic Republic of Pakistan is a member of the Commonwealth of Nations. Republic of India is a member of the Commonwealth of Nations. Southeast Asia and Oceania The Empire of Vietnam (Vietnamese: Đế quốc Việt Nam; ベトナム帝国, or Việt Nam Đế quốc) is a Japanese puppet state and a member of the Greater East Asia alliance. The Kingdom of Laos (Laotisch: ພຣະຣາຊອານາຈັກລາວ, Phra Ratxa A-na-chak Lao) is a Japanese puppet state and a member of the Greater East Asia alliance. The Kingdom of Cambodia (Khmer: ព្រះរាជាណាចក្រកម្ពុជា – Preăh Réachéanachâkr Kâmpŭchéa) is a Japanese puppet state and a member of the Greater East Asia alliance. Kingdom of Thailand is a member of the San Francisco Security Treaty and the Association of Southeast Asian Nations and home to the United States Forces Thailand which includes the ground, air and naval divisions of the United States armed forces stationed in the kingdom of Thailand, with major components of the force including the Eighth United States Army (2nd and 7th infantry division), United States Air Forces Thailand (Seventh and Thirteenth air force), Marine Forces Thailand (3rd Marine division) and the United States Naval Forces Thailand who operates assets belonging to the Seventh Fleet operating out of Sattahip naval base. Dominion of Singapore is a country with the British monarch as head of state, represented locally by a governor-general appointed in consultation with the Dominion’s government. Commonwealth of Malaya is a country with the British monarch as head of state, represented locally by a governor-general appointed in consultation with the Commonwealth government. State of Brunei is a self-governing state, while its foreign affairs, security, and defense remain the responsibility of the United Kingdom, represented by a governor-general appointed in consultation with the government of Brunei. Netherlands East Indies (Dutch: Nederlands Oost Indië; Indonesian: Hindia-Belanda) is a constituent country of the Kingdom of the Netherlands with full autonomy, except in areas of defense, foreign policy, and nationality, and participate on a basis of equality with Suriname, Netherlands Antilles and the Netherlands itself in the Kingdom of the Netherlands. Republic of East Timor, (Tetum: Timór Lorosa'e, Portuguese: Timor-Leste), is a sovereign state founded in late 1975. The country comprises the eastern half of the island of Timor, the nearby islands of Atauro and Jaco, and Oecusse, an exclave on the northwestern side of the island, within Netherlands East Indies West Timor. Republic of Burma is a member of the Commonwealth of Nations. United Territory of New Guinea consist of former Australia controlled Territory of New Guinea and de facto Australian Territory of Papua, which were merged in 1949. Organizations in this timeline Greater east Asia alliance which is controlled and dominated by the Empire of Japan and consist of the Empire of Japan, State of Manchuria, Empire of Vietnam, Kingdom of Laos, Kingdom of Cambodia, Mengjiang United Autonomous Government and the Republic of China-Nanking. San Francisco Security Treaty which is a mutual defense pact, consisting of the member nations, United States of America, Canada, Great Britain, Australia, New Zealand, Thailand, United Republic of China and the Philippines. Association of Southeast Asian Nations (ASEAN) which consists of Commonwealth of Malaya, Republic of the Philippines, Dominion of Singapore and the Kingdom of Thailand and is unlike the San Francisco Security Treaty, which is a mutual defense pact, a geo-political and economic organization and a democratic version of the Japanese lead Greater East Asia alliance.